


A Queen and Her Knight

by Sinfulpapillon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien is a background character, he doesn't appear but is referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulpapillon/pseuds/Sinfulpapillon
Summary: When his wife discovers the travel restrictions to Tibet have been lifted, she presents Gabriel with a proposal that deviates from their norm, and the Queen always gets what she wants.





	A Queen and Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Another contribution to Gabriel Appreciation Week, hosted by @wearemiraculous over on tumblr. The prompt for today was Tibet. I hope you guys enjoy!

“Gabriel!” A sing-song voice came from outside his office, the blonde woman it belonged to following soon after. “Gabriel, honey, did you see?”

Gabriel looked up at his wife, his work soon forgotten upon letting his eyes linger for too long on her stunning form. There was a reason she wasn't allowed in his office most days. After all, he would never get anything done if she was consistently distracting him with her mere presence. “I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea what you're on about, dear. Is it important?”

“Of course it is! I wouldn't disturb you while you're working if it wasn't!” she huffed, crossing her arms in defiance.

“Unless it involves ice cream, of course.” a bit of a teasing smirk crept up on his face. 

“Oh, stop! They only make that flavor in the spring and I needed to stockpile as much as they would let me buy! Besides, Adrien loves that ice cream too so I was only doing what was right as a loving mother!”

“Uh huh. Sure. Well, I'm trying to do what's right as a loving father and keep my business running so you can buy ice cream, but I can't concentrate well when you're here so-”

“The foreign travel restrictions to Tibet have been lifted.”

Gabriel went quiet immediately, glancing back over at his wife before standing up and walking over to join her. “Then I suppose I should arrange for a nanny for Adrien and get started on arranging our permits?”

“Well, first of all, I think Nathalie is experienced enough with him that she could watch him. He's not exactly hard to take care of, after all.”

“Says the woman who insists his every movement be watched.”

“Shush! You can  _ never _ be too careful! Second of all, there's a slight, um,  _ problem _ .”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, confusion settling on his features. “What is it?”

“Last time we went, they seemed a lot more attentive towards you. I have a feeling they'll be keeping their eyes on you more and that could make it harder for us to go, well, out of bounds. You stick out like a sore thumb, you know.”

“Then we'll bribe them, like we always do.”

“That will only work for so long, Gabriel. Besides, they barely pay attention to me in comparison. You're much taller and, well, you kind of demand attention just being there.”

“I don't-”

“I mean the air about you, Gabriel. You don't even have to say anything to get that attention, you know. It's just how you are.”

Gabriel grumbled under his breath before responding. “Well, I'm not having you go alone, so you should stop even implying that notion. Just last year you almost got altitude sickness because you got too eager. We have enough money to pay off anyone who stops us and we can use the miraculous to manipulate the others into leaving us be.”

“You still aren't fully in tune with yours. You need to get better at your own emotional control before you can use others in a proper way, you know.” She gave him a knowing look. 

“What are you talking about? I have plenty of control over my emotions.”

“Uh huh.” She chuckled a bit before continuing. “So  _ that's _ why you snap at anyone who even comes close to flirting with me. I see.”

“That's different. They should know better.” 

“Well, either way, that brings me to my next point. I feel like we should both take vacation but I use it productively in Tibet while you use it productively  _ here _ .” She pressed a hand on his chest. “By spending more time with  _ Adrien _ .”

“But I-”

“Don't spend enough time with your son. He barely knows you in comparison to me. I'll go looking for whatever I can find, but you have plenty to find right here in our very home, dear.”

“But I'm more experienced. You  _ need _ me.” Gabriel attempted to protest, an uneasy feeling rising in him.

“Your son needs you more. You've taught me enough, darling. I can handle myself. I'll go arrange to get my permits and set things up with the travel agency. And, no, you can't convince me otherwise.” 

She turned back to the door, about to leave before she glanced back at him with a grin. “Now, how about you take a break and go get some of that ice cream? It could be a good  _ ice breaker _ between you and Adrien.” She giggled softly to herself at her bit of wordplay and Gabriel couldn't help but stare at the adorable expression his wife had, her giggles like music to his ears. It helped ease a bit of the tension, helping him relax slightly. However, it was only slightly, unease still settled in his stomach. 

“I'll make sure he leaves some for you. I'll guard it with my life, my queen.”

“My brave, brave knight! Always fighting for me until the bitter end! I know you won't let me down, my love.” She chuckled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before practically skipping out of the room. 

If only she knew just how true that statement was. 


End file.
